


A very alive ghost

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Kind of AU, Lancelot isn't dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: James always thought to meet a ghost would be really cool. He was wrong.





	A very alive ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/gifts), [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/gifts).



> First time I wrote about Percilot but I wanted to please my friend on Twitter and Merlahad is for my other friend and I. 
> 
> Don't put too much thought in the summary. Silly and dumb, it sucks.

Merlin was watching Eggsy & Roxy walking towards Charlie & Rufus in the complete dark, guns in hands, when he heard someone knocking at the door.

 

« Come in. » grumbled Merlin, his eyes not leaving the screen.

 

Soon, a shadow in the corner of his eye appeared and Merlin could recognize Lancelot's particular tastes for original patterns for his suits. Without even looking at him, Merlin already knew the man was wearing is usual fake innocent smile.

 

« You shouldn't be here. » said Merlin in a stern voice.

« Merlin ! My dear ! » began Lancelot, winning an eyebrow rising up from the other man. James winced. « You know, that's a sign of favoritism to let Harry calling you like this when us other can't. »

 

Merlin looked at him with his usual _you're embarrasing yourself_ face. It has been 17 years since Merlin wasn't his instructor anymore but the older man was still able to make him uncomfortable. Both men looked at each other in silence before Lancelot looked at the screen, knowing that at this game, Merlin would always winning.

 

« How are they doing ? » asked the Knight, his eyes following two red points before they made contact with two others red points.

« Worried for your candidate ? » answered Merlin, a smirk on his lips and his eyes back on the screen.

« Please Merlin ! Don't play the idiot. You know that my real candidate is Percy's candidate. » smiled Lancelot, chuckling at Merlin's scowl after having been called 'idiot'. « I chose the first spoiled brat I found in Oxford University yearbook. » added the Knight.

« Thanks for that. » snarked Merlin.

 

Lancelot shrugged while on the screen, the lights were on again. Lancelot could see Roxy smiling to her partner, sharing an high-five to celebrate their victory. Lancelot let a proud smile slipping on his lips when Merlin praised the two candidates. People tended to think otherwise, but Merlin never hesitated to praise his knights. And it was always an intense pleasure to hear the handler praising you. It meant you did really good.

 

« Roxy ! Eggsy ! You did really well. »

 

Lancelot saw Roxy smiled modestly while her partner let a luminous grin taking place on his face, apparently really proud and even happy to hear the praising words. That's when he saw it. This smile, this jaw, he could recognize it from everywhere. It haunted him for the last 17 years. He never thought to see it again. Lancelot froze. This name. Nobody was wearing this name. Nobody except someone he never thought he would met one day.

Merlin saw Lancelot's jaw tensing and his eyes becoming darker. Then, without a word, he left Merlin's office, fastly and Merlin could sense the tension radiating from his body. On the screen, Eggsy was making Roxy dancing in his arms and Merlin sighed. He praised for what will happen to not come too soon. He wasn't heard.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been days since the visit from Lancelot in his office. Merlin didn't talk to him. He knew that no one could talk to Lancelot when he was like this. Nobody except Percival and the other Knight was on a mission without any possibility to contact him. So Lancelot's anger was boiling into himself for few days and the Knight talked to nobody, but was always looking silently to the recruits, his eyes fixed on the youg man who were following Roxy as her shadow.

Merlin said nothing. Not yet. It was a problem he wasn't a part of it. Not yet. And when he will be involved, he could already felt the headache. His priority now was his recruits. And particulary the young man who will be the center of all this mess. He was an handler. Protecting was his job. Even when it was against his own Knights.

 

* * *

 

 

Percival entered in his Kingsman's room, too tired to go home after his report to Merlin. His neck was hurting, his shoulders were hurting and he craved to sleep until the next week. That's why he sighed when he saw Lance, walking nervously back and forth on Perciva's floor. Not that he wasn't happy to see him. It has been three weeks since the last time he had private times with him but he wasn't sure to be able to handle an angry James tonight.

 

« What happened ? » sighed Percival, taking off his jacket and then his hostler.

 

James raised up his eyes, his face relaxing after having check that Percival wasn't coming home hurt. Without a word, he took Percival's hand in his own and dragged him towards the bed, making him sit before climbing behind him. James undo the three first buttons of Percival's shirts and soon, he was giving him a shoulders massage and the Kingsman was moaning, relieved of his pain and to feel these loved hands on him again.

For few minutes, they stayed in silence, Percival letting to James the time to tell him the problem. But James was still silent. Percival put his hands on James' ones before enclosing his wrists with his fingers. Then, he brang him closer, and the feeling of James' chest against his back put him at ease, feeling finally at home.

 

« What's the problem James ? » whispered Percival, his temple against James' temple.

 

James sighed and soon, Percival could felt the anger back in his body.

 

« How he could do that ? How is he daring to do that to her ? After what happened last time. After what he put them through misery. » groaned James.

 

Percival was lost.

 

« James ! Who are you talking about ? Who did what to whom ? »

« Harry ! » screamed James, getting of the bed and starting again to walk front of Percival.

« What did he do ? » sighed Percival. Harry was always doing something that Arthur always considered as scandalous and not worthy of Kingsman but usually, Lancelot was the first to applaud him.

« Eggsy Unwin. » said James, finally stopping to walk.

« What ? » asked Percival, shocked to hear a last name he hasn't heard for nearly 20 years.

« His candidate. » spilled out James. « His candidate is Eggsy Unwin. It's Lee's boy. » finished James with a broken voice.

 

Percival could felt his heart freezing. Lee Unwin was a ghost in James' past who he hasn't be able to get rid of it. And he didn't want actually. James and Lee had formed a strong friendship while they were fighting for the Lancelot's chair. The trials had taken months to determine who of them would be the next Kingsman and Merlin even began to talk with Arthur about the possibility to make them both Kingsman. Which Arthur had refused of course. But a partnership like their could have really been a major asset for Kingsman. Maybe that's why Arthur sent them on this suicidal mission which took to Lee his life. Percival knew how much James has been hurt by Lee's death. He still had nightmares about it.

 

« How could he do that to Michelle ? » whispered James, his eyes full of tears.

 

Percival sighed again. Lee talked to everyone about his beautiful wife and his amazing little boy. James, not particulary close of his own family, was so excited to hear about an happy family and Lee was always willing to James' need for happy things. When Lee died, James tried to contact Michelle, tried to do something for them, to take care of them, for Lee. But Arthur, already the closed-minded arsehole that he was today, has forbidden him to do that if he wanted to be a Kingsman. James was ready to disobey him before Merlin convinced him to not do it. Percival still didn't know what Merlin told to James this day but it has worked.

 

« James ! » whispered again Percival, bringing him back close to him and taking again his wrists in his hands. Then, he kissed the interior of each of his lover wrists. « I know that Harry can be...oblivious to certain things. But he didn't bring Eggsy to make Michelle suffer. You know that he wanted to do well for Eggsy. That's the only reason which pushed him to do that. You know I'm right. You know it. »

 

James sighed before leaning to put his forehead against Percival's one and his arms around his neck. Percival slided his arms around James' waist.

 

« Of course you're right ! » smiled weakly the Knight. « You're always right. » he added, sliding his fingers in Percival's hair. Few minutes in silence again. « I'm sorry to have ruin your return. »

« That's okay. » whispered Percival with a light kiss in James' neck.

« Maybe I should convince you to forgive me ? » said James, a seductive smile on his lips, tugging his lover's hair to look at him.

« Challenge accepted. » answered Percival with a teasing wink.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was at his desk, already working on Harry's cover for the Valentine's gala, when he heard his door opening. The handler smiled quickly before putting his pokerface on again. Fastly, a little pug was at his feet, already trying to climb on him and Merlin made some space for him and the little dog was making himself comfortable on the wizard's lap.

 

« I thaught you better manners Eggsy. » said Merlin, tapping fastly on his keyboard. Then, he shut down the screen and turned his seat to face Eggsy. « And Harry too. » he added.

 

Eggsy just shrugged with a smile. Merlin looked at him, and Eggsy let him to do it, without feeling uncomfortable like most of people when they were under Merlin's analyzing eyes. Another thing he shared with his mentor.

 

« Something is troubling you lad ? » asked kindly Merlin.

 

Eggsy smiled fondly. Of course Merlin would knew that something was borrowing him. That was strange at first for Egssy to feel like Merlin could already know everything about you even if he just met you. It was disturbing. But now, Eggsy relished this particular gift. It felt good to have someone taking care of you, even in the most disturbing ways.

 

« Did I do something wrong ? » spilled out Eggsy and Merlin didn't like to hear again these insecurities in Eggsy's voice. It will be a long process for him to be able to get rid off it.

« Why are you thinking you have done something wrong ? » answered Merlin.

« Why Lancelot is always looking at me ? » asked the young man. «  If he's worried because of Roxy he shouldn't. » he added. « She's just my mate. »

« Why would he worry about Roxy and you ? » asked Merlin, a frown on his face.

« Well ! I know that she's Percival's candidate and- »

 

Merlin rose an eyebrow, his face screaming _oh really_ and Eggsy winced.

 

« And I should never told you that. » said Eggsy, realizing he made a mistake. « Roxy will kill me. »

« She certainly will, boy ! » smirked Merlin. Then, he sighed. « That still not explain why he should worry about Roxy and you. »

« Well ! Percival and he are...a thing. » said shyly Eggsy, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

« Clever boy ! » grinned Merlin and Eggsy answered with a bright smile, always happy to hearing their instructor to praise him, especially when it was front of Charlie and his dickheads gang.

 

Everybody in Kingsman knew about Percival & Lancelot relationship. There weren't any obvious signs of affection front of other one thanks to Percival who was always shutting down James' attempts to snog him sensless front of Arthur. At least, Percival was more efficient to restrain his lover than Merlin with his own. But then, Harry, this seductive and charming bastard, always succeeded to corrupt Merlin. So, to go back to Percival & Lancelot, even if they weren't obvious, Eggsy spotted their relationship. Again, Merlin smiled proudly.

 

« Sit next to me Eggsy ! » ordered Merlin and the young boy obeyed him. « You already know that your father was a recruit. »

 

Eggsy nodded, a spark of sadness appearing in his eyes and Merlin got closer to him.

 

« Your father was competing for the Lancelot's chair. » added Merlin.

 

Soon, he could see the realization in Eggsy's eyes. Really a clever boy !

 

« Is it hurting him ? To see me ? » asked Eggsy, whispering shyly.

 

Merlin smiled weakly. Eggsy, always thinking about others before himself. A strength and a weakness at the same time. One he shared with more than one Kingsman.

 

« Lee and James. They were inseparables. » said Merlin.

« Like Harry and you ? » asked Eggsy.

« Like Roxy and you. » smiled fondly the handler.

 

Eggsy didn't speak for few minutes and Merlin let him time to digest what he learned.

 

« Thanks Merl ! » said Eggsy with a little smiled.

« A pleasure Eggsy. » answered the handler. « Now, get out. Some of us have work to do. » he added with a serious face back on.

 

Eggsy's laugh resonated in his ears for few minutes after he left.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was still in the med bay, reading one of the books Merlin brang for him when he heard someone knocking at the door. Then James appeared and stood at the end of Harry's bed. But he didn't talk. Harry put down his book and took of his glasses.

 

« Could I do something for you Lancelot ? » asked the older man.

« Yes. You could Galahad. » grumbled the Kingsman.

 

Harry frowned. James almost never called him by his title. For the young man to do that, it meant that James was angry. And Harry didn't have a clue about why. But he knew that James was slow to anger.

 

« Something wrong ? » asked Harry.

« Something wrong ? » repeated James with a ironic laugh. « You dare to ask me if something is wrong. »

« James ! » sighed Harry, still exhausted from his coma. « I don't- »

« Eggsy Unwin. » groaned Lancelot.

 

Harry frowned again.

 

« What about Eggsy ? » asked Harry, not liking that his protégé was the reason of James' anger.

 

James gripped the bed and his knuckles became white. Harry could see his jaw tensing and he didn't remember having already seen James so full of rage, except maybe for the time Percival disappeared in Moscow for few days without Merlin being able to know where he was. James, a fool in love, got the good idea to pass his nerves on Merlin and Harry, with Bors and Kay, succeeded to stop Merlin to punch Lancelot. Loosing one of his knights, sleep deprived and worrying about Percival, with whom he shared a special relationship, got the best of Merlin's control. It took days for Lancelot to excuse to Merlin, express order from Percival, and few weeks for Merlin to actually forgive him, maybe with the help of Percival too.

 

« Why did you propose him ? » groaned James.

« Why shouldn't I have ? » replied Harry. « Eggsy is as much worthy as any other. » he added with his usual bored face when someone was reproaching him something.

« THAT'S NOT THE POINT ! » screamed James, losing his nerves.

 

Harry was ready to reply when Percival enters in the room. His lack of knock was showing to Harry how much he was worried what could happen between Harry and his lover. Soon, the quiet Kingsman was close to his friend and he put a hand on his shoulders. But even that wasn't efficient to calm down James. Harry and Percival shared a worried look, it was unusual and if Percival wasn't able to reach James so nobody else could.

 

« You're a slefish bastard . » groaned James between clenched teeth, walking towards Harry, his face really soon too close to Harry's face. « You just thought about you. About how much you wanted to prove to Arthur that you were right. That lower-class boys can be worthy to be Kingsman. Because you fucking posh boy can't stand to not be right. »

 

Percival could see Harry's face hardening and his eyes filling of anger. Soon Harry would fight back, like he always did. Because that was who he was. A fighter. With an ego bigger than the whole Buckingham Palace. Percival called James one more time. Without success. James didn't hear him or he didn't want to hear him.

 

« Stop. » a stern voice was breaking the heavy atmosphere.

 

In all this mess, neither Percival, nor Harry or James heard that Merlin entered the room. His hard eyes were looking at Lancelot, his whole body in full instructor posture. Three men knew that when Merlin was like that, it wasn't good. For anyone.

 

« Step back. » he ordered. But James wasn't ready to do it.

 

Percival worried more. Merlin was never unfair. But he didn't take well when one of his knights wasn't taking his orders. He didn't take well when someone was attacking Harry. And he didn't take well when someone was attacking Harry especially after months of having waited for him to wake up.

 

« NOW. » said loudly Merlin and it looked like that what James needed. His body shaked in a jolt like he finally waked up from a nightmare.

 

Both of them shared a long glance. Then, James stormed out the room. Percival followed after nodding towards Merlin, letting his handler to deal with his own lover.

 

* * *

 

 

 

James was fulming, playing again and again in his head the precedent scene, how it went wrong, but how he was right to confront Harry. Harry could have chosen anyone. But no ! He chose Eggsy. He chose Lee again. And he chose to take the risk to kill him again. How could he do that ? How could he be so insensitive ?

 

« James » being whispered next to his ear.

 

James finally looked at Percival. His lover was standing front of him, his worried eyes on him.

 

« How Merlin could defend him ? » let out James, still furious to have been scolded like a child by their handler. « Because he fucks him doesn't mean he has to accept ever- »

« That's enough. » said Percival, the lines around his mouth hardening. He pressed James against the wall, his eyes piercing James' eyes. « You go beyond the limits James. »

 

James moved to try to get Percy off him but his lover pressed him harder against the wall.

 

« Listen to me. » he stucked his face to James'. « You have the right to be angry against Harry. But not against Merlin. »

« Wake up Percy ! Merlin isn't perfect like you seem to think. » groaned James.

« I know that Merlin isn't perfect. My deep respect for him isn't why I'm saying that. So open your ears James Spencer. »

 

James shut his mouth in the second, seeing it wasn't the time to push Percival beyond his limits.

 

« Merlin has the right to protect Harry. Merlin has the duty to protect Harry. As his handler. As his best friend. As his lover. It doesn't mean that he thinks you're wrong and that Harry is totally right. It means that he needs for Harry trusts him in every aspect of their life. It means that he will not see someone hurting Harry and do nothing. He has his back. Like a partner should. You know I'm right. »

« Like always. » whispered James after a long silence.

 

Percival let him free, taking a step back but James reached for his hand.

 

« Do me one more favor James, please ! »

 

James nodded.

 

« Don't disrespect ever again Merlin & Harry's relationship. » said Percival, his disappointement clear in his eyes. « You know how much they got through Hell to be together. You know how much we owe to them. » whispered Percival, his thumb stroking James' hand.

James lowered his eyes, shamefully. « How many weeks before Merlin forgives me ? » smiled weakly James.

« My dear Lancelot. » smiled Percival. « The right question is : How many months ? »

 

 

James sighed before hidding his face in Percy's neck while his lover was kissing his hair.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Merlin closed the door behind Percival and looked at Harry. The knight was sitting on the edge of his bed, Merlin could only see his back but the tension in his shoulders told to Merlin how angry Harry was, unlike James, not the kind of people to let their anger blowing up. Few signs could show when Harry was angry but Merlin recognized them. And right now, he could tell that his lover was ready to fight, with anyone. And unfornately, Merlin would have to be the one to face it.

With a sigh, he sat down next to Harry and he put his hand on Harry's fist and the wizard was relieved to feel Harry's body relaxing. Maybe he would be able to stop the storm before it exploded. Merlin's thumb stroked Harry's white knuckles and the knight let out a sigh.

 

« What the fuck he was talking about ? » groaned Harry, without looking at Merlin.

 

Merlin sighed again. He was sure that Harry didn't think to that when he chose Eggsy. But from the moment he saw Lee's son standing next to Roxy, Merlin knew that all this mess would happen.

 

« Eggsy and you aren't the only ones who have lost Lee this day. » whispered Merlin, putting Harry's hand on his lap, still caressing the delicate fingers of his lover. « James lost his best friend this day. »

Harry looked at him, surprised, like it was the first time that this idea was taking form in his mind.

« You were rarely seeing the recruits but I spent months with them and Lee and James shared a thing from the start. I never seen two people linked so quickly than both of them. Except maybe for Roxy and Eggsy. » smiled weakly Merlin.

« Quicker than us ? » took offense Harry.

 

Merlin threw him an annoyed look.

 

« My first thought for you was to punch you. » answered Merlin.

« Because I was too handsome. » smirked the knight.

« Yes you were. » smiled Merlin. « You are. » he added after Harry sent him a vexed look.

 

Both men chuckled before the silence took place again.

 

« His best friend huh ? » sighed Harry.

 

Merlin nodded.

 

« Without Percival, I'm not sure James would have been able to heal from this lost. I know he still have nightmares about Lee. »

« Why ? »

« Certainly thinking that Lee deserved to live more than him. » answered Merlin while Harry was leaning against Merlin's side. « You know how James thinks. He doesn't want Michelle to go through this again, to loose Lee again. He doesn't want to bury another Unwin. »

 

Harry was still silent but Merlin knew he was realizing what was in James' mind, how emotional Eggsy's candidature was for James and everything else he didn't think when he talked with Eggsy for the first time in 17 years. Harry entwined his fingers with Merlin's ones. For only answer to Harry's intimate gesture, Merlin pressed his hand to give him comfort.

 

« James doesn't want to see Lee's son to die. He doesn't want for Roxy to learn to live without her best friend, to live with this pain he felt for the last 17 years. »

 

Then, Merlin looked at Harry to see him nodding, his eyes shut down.

 

« I should have think about that. I should have see this coming. » whispered Harry, standing up, his hand leaving Merlin's hand. He was crossing his arms and pretty much refusing to look at Merlin.

 

Merlin let him some time to accept he made a mistake. It wasn't at all Harry's fault but he knew how Harry wasn't accepting indulgence when he thought he fucked up.

 

« Why didn't I think about that ? » groaned Harry.

« Harry. »

« I swear, I didn't want to do that. » whined Harry.

« I know. » answered quietly Merlin, still sat on the bed.

« I just wanted to help Eggsy. »

« I know. »

« I just wanted to pay off my debt. » pleaded Harry.

« Harry ! » said Merlin, standing up and walking fastly to join his lover. « I know. » he added, putting his hand on Harry's shoulders, searching for his eyes.

« He saved you. » whispered Harry, his hands on Merlin's chest, or more accurately, on his heart.

« I know. » whispered again Merlin, lifting Harry's chin to look in his beautiful brown eyes.

« I just wanted to do right. » mumbled Harry in Merlin's sweater.

« You did. » answered Merlin, stroking Harry's neck.

« Did I ? » asked septically Harry, stepping back to look into Merlin's mermerizing eyes, knowing that his friend would be frank, would not lie to him even if it could hurt him. That was why he was trusting him more than anyone else.

« Yes. James could say all he wants. Eggsy is made to be a Kingsman. Like Lee before him. » answered Merlin, putting his forehead against Harry's forehead.

« Like you. » added Harry, posing his lips on Merlin's mouth.

 

The wizard moaned under Harry's skilled mouth and his hands got throught Harry's hair. He could felt Harry's arms sliding around his waist and bringing him closer to him. When the kiss broke, Harry buried his nose in Merlin's neck and both men remained in silence.

 

« I will talk to James. » whispered Merlin, eyes still closed, his cheek against Harry's temple.

« I will tal- » began to protest his lover.

« No way. » cut it off Merlin. « You're both right. You know that. He knows that. You will stand on your positions and it will be a new fight. » growled Merlin. « I will talk to him and the next time you will see each other, you will do like nothing happened. Or betting which one of Eggsy or Roxy will be the next Gawain. » sighed Merlin.

« That's your pronostic for the final ? » chuckled Harry.

« If that's not that I resign. » said Merlin.

« What ? » exclaimed Harry, fakely shocked, looking at his beloved wizard. « What would you do then ? » he asked with a defiant look.

« I will give you reasons to come back home to me. » smiled seductively Merlin, biting Harry's earlobe.

 

Harry gave up himself in the ecstasy of the caress of Merlin's mouth on him. His hands were gripping Merlin's arse and he could felt his lover's smile against his skin.

 

« You already do my beloved. » moaned Harry, walking towards his bed, bringing his lover with him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a quiet night spent in Percival's bed and a sexier morning, James could see the message that Merlin asked for him. James found a lot of excuses to avoid their wizard because he knew how much he fucked up with Harry, but any enough efficient excuse for Percy who gave him the order to go to find Merlin. Percival knew that Merlin wouldn't drop the issue and he knew that he would be the one summoned if Merlin couldn't put his hand on James. And frankly, Percy did nothing to deserve to deal with a fed up Merlin.

So James was in the Kingsman estate's gardens, walking reluctantly towards the Scot man who was supervising the recruits in their infighting class. Without a word, James took place next to Merlin, his eyes not leaving Percy's protégée. He knew he shouldn't talk. It would just aggravate the problem.

 

« I know you're angry with Harry. » Merlin went straight at the heart of the issue. « You think about Lee, about Michelle and about Eggsy. Your kind heart is as much your biggest strengh and your deepest weakness. But that's who you are. And nobody wants you to change. »

 

James let out a breath. Well, the admonition wasn't too hard until now. He didn't know why he always feared Merlin's anger. Yes it was always impressive but never unfair and Merlin was always taking care to not say something to deliberately hurt you. Even if he could. James already saw him on the field, breaking someone just with words. Scarying him for life. Even more than when he saw Jaws when he was a little boy.

Then, Merlin turned towards him and James felt nailed on the spot by these intense green eyes. The worst moment was coming. Right now.

 

« But you need to remember who Harry is. You know why he does this. And you know that even if you're right, it doesn't mean Harry is wrong. » said Merlin, his pokerface really efficient to show that he wasn't kidding.

 

James had to accept it. He knew that Merlin was the most frank, the fairest and the least corruptible member of the whole organization. Even if Harry was always trying to get the best missions with the promise of sex and Merlin's favourite pastries. But even that wasn't enough to win Merlin. Incorruptible. So James nodded.

 

« EGGSY ! » called Merlin and soon a young boy was leaving Roxy to join his instructor as soon as possible.

 

« Eggsy ! This is James. James, I present you Eggsy. » said Merlin, a little smile for Eggsy.

 

James looked at this young man, seeing in this face another one he didn't see for almost 20 years. James could felt tears coming in his eyes.

« You look so much like him. » said James, amazed.

 

The young man let a proud smile on his lips and James could see a small smile on Merlin's lips too. Was their handler becoming softer with the age? It was an investigation for later.

 

« Except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. » added James.

« But my name isn't Harry Potter. » replied Eggsy with a cheeky smiled.

 

James laughed loudly, feeling the unease he felt for days now leaving his body. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Merlin rolling his eyes fondly, a reaction he reserved for his favorites knights, pretty much all of them so, except for Arthur. Arthur wasn't even deserving the middle finger.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was walking in Kingsman estate's corridors, at ease now that he was in more comfortable clothes, one of his beloved suits, when he heard loud laughs coming from the library. Curious to know who was enough crazy to risk to piss off that much Chester and wanting to buy to this person a drink for this, Harry followed these sounds.

He could see Eggsy and James on a couch, talking between laughs and Eggsy with the biggest grin on his lips while James was telling him something about a prank involving pink jelly and umbrellas. He could see Percival and Roxy sitting on the couch face to them, looking at both of them with fondly smile on their lips. And he could see their handler leaning against the door frame, looking at the four of them, peacefully. The knight stood behind his lover and slipped his arms around Merlin's waist.

 

« 17 years for James to find peace. » Merlin whispered while Harry was putting his chin on Merlin's shoulder.

« So I did the right thing ? » smiled Harry.

« Don't be too proud of yourself Galahad. » snarked Merlin. « Never thought I would live in a world with Lancelot being reasonable as much as you. » added the wizard, dramatically sighing.

 

Harry chuckled before kissing Merlin on the cheek.

 

« That's why you love me. » grinned the knight with a wink.

« I hate you to bring me back in all this Spencer & Unwin crazy bullshit. » groaned Merlin with a frown.

« But you still love me. » whispered sensually Harry against Merlin's ear.

« But I still love you. » smiled Merlin, hugging Harry against his side, before stealing his mouth in an hungry kiss, the only efficient way he knew to make his lover shut up, and the only way to end this conversation to good for Harry's ego. And maybe Harry was happy to abandon himself in this wonderful kiss, always pleased to have his lover against him with the bonus to have the chance to piss off Arthur if he decided to pass in the corridor. All what Harry loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
